1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the assembly of electronic circuit elements, and more particularly to the direct and permanent fixture of a light emitting display unit to an electronic circuit board in the assembly. The electronic circuit assembly may be advantageously employed in conjunction with an electronic thermometer for measuring the temperature of human beings, as well as other devices.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
Many currently available electronic devices employ relatively small visual displays. Visual displays are typically employed to communicate results or output information from the electronic device. One well known example of such an electronic device is a small hand-held electronic calculator. Such displays are and may be advantageously employed in a wide variety of other electronic devices, including electronic thermometers for measuring the temperature of human beings.
The typical method of providing a display in an electronic device is to assemble a separately-constructed, discrete display device to a circuit board. Assembly is generally accomplished by soldering or otherwise connecting the lead wires from the discrete display device to the electrical conductors of the circuit board. The cost of purchasing the separate display is relatively substantial, and in some circumstances, may exceed the cost of the circuit board and other electronic components used in assemblying the electronic device. Furthermore, the procedure of assembling the leads from the discrete display device to the conductors of the circuit board is time consuming and provides an opportunity for error should the leads be incorrectly connected. Other limitations and disadvantages relative to the assembly of discrete display devices to an electronic circuit board are known and appreciated as significant. In general, however, the various considerations, limitations and disadvantages present in the prior art can be more fully appreciated and easily recognized in light of the improvements and teachings of the present invention.